1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for mounting expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards including network cards, monitor cards, and sound cards, are widely used in a computer. The conventional method for mounting expansion cards usually involves screws and screwdrivers in a tedious endeavor often resulting in lost screws. A screw falling on the printed circuit board (PCB) can result in damage to the PCB.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.